reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Triplicator
The Triplicator was a device adapted from the Matter Paddle. It could create short-lived copies of objects and people. While the Paddle converted matter into digital information and sent it to another point in space, the Triplicator split the signal three ways resulting in not only the original object returned to the same location, but two copies of it being created as well. It was not without flaws as one copy had all the best aspects of the original while the other copy had all the worst. Reversing the process reversed the field of the beam, causing it to project out rather than in where it copied everything it could (in that case, Red Dwarf and everything in it). This resulted in the power core of the ship being overloaded, causing it to explode. The two copies were not permanent, fading away after approximately one hour. Merging the two copies recreated a permanent duplicate of the original object. A Strawberry In the first test (or at least, the first test that Lister witnesses), a strawberry is used as a test object: * High Copy - A succulent and "divine" version of the original * Low Copy - A rotten version of the original with maggots inside it. Red Dwarf * [[High Red Dwarf|High Red Dwarf]] - This version of Red Dwar''f had bright white surroundings, relaxing music, purer air than the original and (to Lister's surprise) an edible Pot Noodle. Lister's and Rimmer's quarters (the "meditation chamber") had better furnishings then the original. * [[Low Red Dwarf|Low ''Red Dwarf]] - This version of Red Dwarf is filled with dust, dirt and decay. The Science Room is similar to the original but it has plenty of all three while Lister's and Rimmer's quarters are a "shrine to all that is low and base": full of gore movies ("Revenge of the Mutant Splat-gore Monster" and "Die Screaming with Sharp Things in your Head"), weapons print magazines, a fridge full of distasteful items ("Toasty Toppers", "Cinema Hot-dogs" and "Sweaty kebabs with stringy brown lettuce coming out of it") and tasteless music ("Hammond Heaven", "Karaoke Krazy" and "Peter Perfect plays tuneful tunes for elderly ladies"). Both of these copies were merged to create a permanent copy of the original Dave Lister * High Dave Lister - He dressed in a white monk's habit, like the other high Dwarfers, and believed in spiritual and intellectual fulfilment. He believed that alcohol dulled the mind and adversely altered one's perception of reality (in a deleted scene from this episode). * Low Dave Lister - Dressed like a gunslinger with an eyepatch, bad teeth, and a Stetson hat. He sniggered regularly, which produced a noise similar to "zzzzssssszzz". He took great pleasure in the suffering of others (including the original Dave Lister). The Cat * High Cat - He dressed in a white monk's habit, like the other high Dwarfers, and believed in spiritual and intellectual fulfilment. He considered the pursuit of clothes to be a distraction to this and had no problem saying large words, something which the original found difficult. * Low Cat - He dressed in a feral style, with furs and disheveled hair. He had sabre teeth and had no emotional or ethical problems eating the High Cat's remains. He took pleasure in the suffering of others and enjoyed pain being inflicted on himself, for example, when he pressed a steaming hot kettle to the side of his face, and headbutted Low Kryten, showing pleasure when each happened. Arnold Rimmer * High Rimmer - He dressed in a white monk's habit, like the other high Dwarfers and believed in spiritual and intellectual fulfilment. He had none of the neuroses of the original and demonstrated artistic expression. * Low Rimmer - He had piercings, a skewed "H" and attire reminiscent of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". He also wielded a holowhip, which he used to inflict pain on the original Lister. He took pleasure in the suffering of others and appeared to have a different sexual orientation to the original, presumably highly perverted. Kryten * High Kryten - He dressed in a white monk's habit, like the other high dwarfers and believed in spiritual and intellectual fulfillment. His idea of entertainment included haiku readings, poetry recitals and musing on the inner soul, along with some music and dance. * Low Kryten - He was oily, defective and wore a spiked collar and bracer. He took pleasure in the suffering of others. Holly * High Holly - She wore a white nun's wimple and floated about her screen at random. She was presumably much more intelligent than the original (who was destroyed in the explosion of the original Red Dwarf). * Low Holly - She had a black bob cut and behaved like a "bikers moll". Behind her image was a static transmission. As part of Red Dwarf, both copies of Holly were merged to create a permanent copy of the original. Triplicator Since neither triplicator was better, nor worse than the original, it could be assumed that this is a "complete" copy of the original, much like what the Dwarfers were planning to do, however each triplicator has half of the vital components. Category:Technology Category:Series V Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Energy Fields